rwby_future_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Yang Xiao Long
Yang Xiao Long is a main character in RWBY, and the appointed partner of Blake Belladonna. She is also related to Ruby Rose, the famous huntress. She runs a bar called The Sundrop Lounge in the city of Vale. She is an infamous information broker, and serves as a manager for many young hunters and huntresses. She is 26. History/Overview: Please note that the following is a basic overview of Yang's life history PRIOR to the events of the Future AU canon. We will only gloss over the show canon here. For more information, the following link will take you to the official show wiki: Yang Xiao Long on RWBY Wiki Little is known in regards to Yang before she turned 17. What little is known is she was related to Ruby Rose and was attending Signal. After her 17th birthday Yang's story becomes much more well documented. At some point Yang visited a bar under the ownership of Junior Xiong seeking information on a HVI (High Value Individual). After a fight erupted in the bar, Yang fought off Junior's henchmen, his twin consorts Melanie and Miltiades Malachite, and Junior himself, tearing the bar apart in the process. Yang briefly encountered Ruby wandering the streets alone that night afterward. Like her sister, she attended Beacon Academy, and after being partnered with Blake Belladonna, was appointed the fourth and final member of Team RWBY, alongside Ruby, Weiss Schnee, and her partner, Blake. Yang performed well at Beacon, and graduated with high marks. Future AU Canon: Post-Graduation (21 - 23): At some point either during or just after her time at Beacon Academy, Yang and her partner, Blake were attacked by Adam Taurus. Adam managed to do severe damage to Yang's arm and shoulder, and managed to hurt Blake as well with a stab wound through the stomach, non-fatal. After the attack, Blake decided to stop wearing her ribbon, and gave it to Yang to wear as a choker. She has never taken it off since. At some point after this Yang and Blake became romantically involved. And the rest, as they say, is history. A few months after Blake took up her post as the SDC's new Chief of Security, Yang saved up enough money to buy a small building in the downtown district of Vale. Converting the ground floor into a bar, and keeping the upstairs as a living space, Yang dubbed the establishment the Sundrop Lounge, which she herself ran alongside Ruby and various others, including Velvet Scarlatina on occasion. The location quickly grew infamous as a hub for bare-knuckle fist-fights, partying until dawn, and more importantly, a sort of management office for young hunters/huntresses. Having worked for the Hunter's guild previously, Yang knew fully well how poorly the guild was operated, and the pitfalls many young huntsmen and huntresses faced in their early years. After aquiring the Lounge, Yang decided to offer her services in getting young and inexperienced hunters commissions and helping them establish themselves. Many young hunters have walked through Yang's doors, and all of them grew to be very successful. Parenthood (23 - ): Yang and Blake had lived peacefully together for some time, happily married and content. However, Weiss's breakthrough with Dust Fertilization sparked both women's interests. After finding success with Weiss and Ruby's firstborn, a son named Theo, Blake and Yang immediately agreed to have children of their own. By the time Yang was 26, she and Blake were the proud parents of two children, A daughter named Yin, and a son named Drake, a lion faunus. After giving birth to two children, the two took a break from hunting work, but neither woman completely stopped. Personality: Best described as headstrong and confident, Yang is a very self-assured personality. Well aware of her own beauty and strength, she is by no means afraid to show off. Beneath all this, however, is a genuinely kind and compassionate young woman who desires nothing more than to see her friends and family happy. Yang is known to get absolutely furious whenever someone or something damages her hair in any way. She is also highly protective, and is more than willing to put another person's safety far ahead of her own, especially that of her sister, Ruby, whom she is known to dote on. Yang is very blunt and often times says the wrong thing without being really aware of it. She is also very optimisitic. Category:Characters